Tropezar con la misma piedra
by Yuusei Her
Summary: Porque a veces la misma piedra se te aparece una vez más en tu camino y caes ante ella ¿Quién tiene la culpa? ¿Para qué esa piedra es tan perfecta? Eso le sucede a Nijimura Shuuzou cuando regresa a Japón por su cercana entrada a la Universidad en un año. Justo cuando regresaba a su casa se encuentra a su piedra con la cual tropezaría las veces que fueran necesarias...Literalmente.
1. Regresando a Japón

¡Hey! Bueno...Ya estoy aquí con un fic (Lo sé,si no se los decía ni se daban cuenta) Inició la idea por un rol NijiAka ya que dije "No hay casi NijiAka,debo hacer uno" y heme aquí...De hecho tengo parte de la actualización de "El renacer de los milagros","Goodnight,goodnight",un fic que se estrenará en two shot supongo "Piano man" y un All x Akashi que se me pasó para el mes AkaFuri llamado "El vals del emperador"

Espero que sea de su agrado porque yo lo adoro *corazoncito* Niji es wow y más con Akashi porque fue su primer amor (¿Qué?) Y dsadas son preciosos y merecen más vamos a lo bueno...Como ven,yo no estoy en el paro de escritoras ni esas weas porque se me hace muy tonto que escribas y quieras rw's a fuerza,es como si obligaras a aplaudir a alguien por tu acto después de presentarlo voluntariamente...En fin,como me meteré en camisa de once varas si sigo hablando de eso,lo dejó hasta ahí,si yo no publico no es porque sea por ese movimiento sino porque no tengo tiempo,ideas,inspiración,ánimo y más...pero primordialmente es el timpo el que me come así que disculpen pero siempre que me retrase más de dos semanas pueden agarrarme a collejas como Niji a sus kohais (?) Espero actualizar esta semana los fics,esperen si los leen.

En fin...¡Gracias por leer! Y si dejan rw's,que mejor pero yo no los forzaré,bebé les guste.

Sí, justo como la canción…Tropezó de nuevo y con la misma maldita piedra pero no era su culpa ¡Oh no! Era culpa de la maldita piedra tan perfecta con su pequeño tamaño que causaba ternura y encajaba perfecto con su aura de tranquilidad y color rojo que le hacía suspirar como idiota y luego repartir collejas para que la sangre que se le subía a la cara se bajara a sus fuertes puños.

Ahora estaba ahí. Tendido en el piso por haber tropezado con la piedra, literalmente, haciendo que la piedra cayera y se quejara por tener su cuerpo encima; no es que Nijimura estuviera gordo porque no pero ahora que iba en tercero de preparatoria era obvio que había embarnecido además de tener músculos marcados por el basketball y a veces demostrar de manera gratuita que no era cinturón negro en artes marciales por su lindo rostro.

El azabache lucía boquiabierto mientras seguía sobre su mismísimo amor platónico de secundaria además de que lo tenía encasillado contra el pasto como si fueran una pareja cualquiera de enamorados, exceptuando la cara de diversión del menor y la boca abierta y ojos casi saliendo de los orbes de Nijimura.

— ¿Akashi? —Fue lo único que el cerebro de Nijimura pudo procesar ante tal situación. No a diario se encontraba con el pelirrojo, lo tiraba, caía encima de él y…Y le veía como aquel lindo niño que siempre estaba tras de él.

—El mismo, Nijimura-san—Respondió sonriendo el de orbes rojos con una suave sonrisa—Sería adecuado que se quitara de encima para que podamos entablar una conversación ¿No cree? —El de orbes azules se quería golpear en ese instante por estúpido. No veía al chico que le gustaba por años y cuando se lo topa, lo tira y lo encasilla…Bravo Nijimura, eres tan brillante en el amor como Aomine en matemáticas; justo como en secundaria.

Nijimura se quitó de encima y ayudó a levantar al pelirrojo que una vez de pie comenzó a sacudir sus prendas con elegancia ¡Hasta para eso era elegante! Y hasta en eso enamoraba con cada grácil movimiento al azabache que le miraba disimuladamente-según él-mientras recogía la bolsa de medicinas para su padre que se le cayó en el camino y el sobre que traía Akashi lleno de algunas partituras complejas con varios puntitos, rayitas, anotaciones, teclas gato y letras be junto con flechas…Iugh, por eso Nijimura sería un abogado, administrador o algo donde no tuviera que leer símbolos raros o letras que se convertían en números cuando eran jodidas letras.

—Veo que tiene interés por mis partituras—Nijimura salió de sus vacilaciones con la mirada fija en las partituras que volvía a guardar en el sobre—Son para un recital de violín que daré en un mes, más o menos, con la filarmónica de Bellas Artes de Tokio. Serán solo dos piezas en solitario pero quiero tocarlas perfectas—El azabache sonrió al escucharlo…Ahhh…Ese era su Akashi, bueno, el "su" jamás se pudo en Teiko pero ahora que volvía a Japón sin noticias de mudarse pronto, quizá podría modificar de nuevo.

—Veo que sigues siendo el señorito que puede sacar un conejo de un sombrero sin verse ridículo—El pelirrojo rió por la forma a la que fue referido y con diversión sacó una moneda de la oreja del azabache que lucía asombrado por los trucos—Tsk. Sigo sin saber cómo demonios haces todo tan bien—Nijimura frunció el ceño y comenzó a revisar su oreja por dentro y fuera ¿Cómo carajo Akashi había sacado una moneda de su oído? La magia no existía…Pero con Akashi hasta las leyes de la física podrían cancelarse si lo requería.

—Un buen mago nunca revela sus secretos, Nijimura-san—Y luego el menor con la misma sonrisa de diversión y confianza, transformó esa moneda en un colguije con una placa de arcoíris solamente moviendo la mano—Tome, por su regreso—El azabache rió y le sacudió los cabellos a su "niño consentido" de Teiko, recibiendo el collar por los viejos y buenos tiempos de secundaria—Y ya que le di su regalo por parte de todos ¿Podría preguntar cuánto se quedará aquí? Y si no es indiscreción ¿Dónde se queda? —El azabache después de forcejear con el maldito collar-y ponérselo-bufó, amaba y odiaba como Akashi se refería a él de usted porque significaba que le respetaba mucho y toda la cosa pero ya no estaban en Teiko así que podría referirse a él solo por el apellido cómo cuando se encontraban a solas…A menos que no hubiera una relación de confianza entre ellos…Cosa que le bajaba los ánimos al de ojo azul.

—Ah, acabo de regresar a Japón hace unos días por mi padre—La sonrisa tranquila de Akashi cambió a una mueca de insatisfacción y algo de melancolía mezclada con cierta molestia—Está mejor—Esa noticia volvió a transformar la mueca en una sonrisa de alivio y luego de nostalgia—Así que al estar mejor decidimos volver a Japón para que aquí haga la universidad y mis hermanos terminen aquí sus escuelas porque allá la universidad cuesta un ojo de la cara y más cosas…—Akashi se cruzó de brazos, al igual que en Teiko y le dedicó una sonrisa dulce al azabache que sentía nuevamente su corazón latir como frenético ya que solo tenía registradas en su cabeza unas pocas sonrisas de ese estilo.

—Entonces nos veremos por aquí, Nijimura—Okay…Si Shuuzou tuviera un electrocardiograma marcándole, seguramente ya se hubiera descompuesto—Páseme el número de su celular por favor—Akashi sacó su Smartphone de niño rico mientras que Nijimura sacaba su económico celular táctil comprado en un mercado con dudosa procedencia en América pero no importaba. Era barato, mandaba mensajes, llamadas y tenía internet además de canciones, juegos y más…Y por si acaso, el FBI o la CIA no le había buscado desde que lo había adquirido hacía ya más de un año así que todo marchaba sobre ruedas con su celular.

El pelirrojo copió el número de Nijimura en su teléfono e hizo una llamada al del azabache para que su número quedara registrado en sus contactos.

—Nos vemos luego, Nijimura. Cuídese y hábleme cuando llegue a su casa, por favor—El azabache asintió procesando su corta charla con el pelirrojo que caminaba rumbo al atardecer con su aura tranquila que emanaba elegancia y un algo que hacía a Nijimura babear como perro ante un pedazo de carne…Un muy jugoso pedazo de carne que…Bueno, no entraría en detalles sobre cómo estaba ese pequeño pero delicioso bisteck que quería cocinar y luego deleitar él solo.

Nijimura sonrió y suspiró al ver el nombre "Akashi" en sus contactos. Guardó su celular para regresar sonriente a casa, trayendo medicinas, tampones, algunos dulces y papel higiénico para su familia que seguro le gritaría o le daría un par de collejas por haber tardado tanto pero no le importaba ya que solo quería llegar para aventar la bolsa en el sillón y luego aventarse contra su cama para escribirle al pelirrojo un "Ya llegué".

—Ouch—Otra vez…Ese día sí que Nijimura estaba distraído—Disculpe, fue mi culpa—"Fue culpa de mis idiotas pensamientos que comienzan a preguntarse qué número de traje le quedaría a Akashi para nuestra boda en América" El azabache se sonrojó por lo cursi que sonó eso en su cabeza ¡Él era un hombre que imponía miedo! Pero aún así, por esa hermosa mirada carmín hasta mataría titanes de más de quince metros a punta de collejas y patadas.

—N-No, descuide—El chico delgado que tropezó con Nijimura le sonrió y se levantó al instante—Con su permiso—El joven le hizo una reverencia al azabache segundos después para retomar su camino a su escuela…Uniforme negro tradicional militar con borde celeste…El azabache entrecerró sus ojos pensando que ese uniforme se le hacía ligeramente conocido. Sus cables conectaron hasta que dio con lo que quería ¡Ese uniforme pertenecía a su escuela! Bueno, a la preparatoria a la que le inscribieron por su insistencia ya que en la última Winter Cup le habían ganado a Rakuzan a pesar de ser de reciente creación. Eso solo motivaba al azabache a entrar a esa escuela con más ansias. Cualquiera capaz de ganarle a una escuela con tanto renombre como Rakuzan era digna para que el azabache practicara su amado basketball con su amado Akashi; justo como hace un par de años atrás.

Al llegar a su casa dejó los medicamentos y demás cosas en la mesa para ir corriendo a su habitación antes de que su hermano le lanzara una patada por su examen cercano de cinta negra en karate o comenzar a recibir preguntas de su hermanita acerca de que vestido ponerle a su muñeca. Cerró la puerta de su recámara con una boba sonrisa mientras mandaba el mensaje a Akashi de que había llegado sano y salvo a su casa…Su habitación aún era blanca y lucía vacía por haberse mudado a penas además de que las cajas solo le daban un aire tétrico así que decidió comenzar a acomodar sus cosas.

La pintura podía quedar blanca, le importaba un rábano el color de la pared, hasta dormiría en una habitación rosa si fuera necesario. Comenzó por sacar su ropa de las cajas para colgarla en el armario, dejando su uniforme listo para las clases del día siguiente en un clavo que desde que llegaron había clavado en la pared; de esta manera ignoró que había recibido una contestación semi inmediata del pelirrojo que en su habitación sonreía encantado porque su amor platónico de secundaria había regresado.

Nijimura al terminar de colgar su ropa y sacar su mochila, que compraron en América antes de regresar, miró su celular sonriendo al ver que sus amigos gringos le mandaban buenos augurios para su nuevo año escolar y que los fuera a visitar en verano, hasta Tatsuya le había mandado buenos deseos ya que él había regresado el año pasado y sabía lo difícil que era. Ese chico siempre fue un buen amigo suyo en América, jugaba muy bien basketball además de que sabía pelear, era interesante y le invitaba a buenas fiestas, definitivamente ese rostro de no matar ni una mosca solo era una mera máscara y luego estaba el mensaje de Akashi que le deseaba que le fuera muy bien mañana en su escuela, preguntando de paso a que escuela asistiría, a lo que el azabache respondió que era Seirin antes de apagar su celular y dormir o si no al día siguiente tendría más ojeras que nada y causaría más miedo del usual.

Por fin el amanecer resplandeció en Tokio. Nijimura sonrió al sentir los rayos en su rostro, cómo añoraba sentir ese bonito resplandor en sus orbes que se colaba por la ventana, definitivamente Tokio tenía ese algo que le enamoraba y encantaba, en especial los rayos rojos que se mezclaban con el sol ya que le hacían recordar a Akashi cuando bajaba de su lujoso auto y caminaba al colegio con tranquilidad leyendo un libro mientras las sakura lo rodeaban sutilmente…Ah…Su Akashi.

— ¡Despiértate inepto! —Y ahí todo terminó. Una almohada en su cara asesinó sus bonitos recuerdos con el ex capitán de Teiko, haciéndolo gruñir y aventar un zapato a su hermano que ahora caía de bruces contra el piso por el zapato con excelente puntería, haciendo sonreír a Shuuzou porque no se había añejado en el basketball para nada, al contrario, el maldito de Himuro le había enseñado nuevos trucos en el juego callejero que fácilmente podría ganarle hasta a Aomine.

Después de despertar por completo, peinar a su pequeña hermana y a su muñeca, bañarse, desayunar, aventarle la mochila en la cara a su hermano, tender la cama de su hermana, alistar las medicinas de su padre y preparar el desayuno para él, se fue a cambiar dejando que su madre solo prepara el desayuno para sus hermanos, ella y su padre; fue a cambiarse. El uniforme le quedaba raro, estaba acostumbrado a no llevar o llevar el de Teiko pero debía admitir que ese estilo le hacía ver imponente y hasta con estilo; se sacudió el cabello un poco para peinarlo con sus dedos y finalmente desabrocharse la chaqueta. Jamás le había quedado ni le quedaría la chaqueta cerrada así que no se vería mal solo por ser formal.

"Hey babe, good luck" Ese mensaje de Himuro le hizo reír, así que le contestó al instante y de paso le envió un mensaje a Akashi de buenos deseos aunque él no los necesitara porque…Bueno…Akashi era malditamente perfecto y creía fervientemente que primero crecía una naranja de un olmo antes de que a Akashi le fuera mal en algo.

El azabache bajó a desayunar con rapidez ya que tenía que dejar a sus hermanos a la escuela, comprar más medicinas, unos cuadernos y una pluma para no ir tan perdido mínimo ese primer día.

—Shuuzou, no es necesario. Solo me cambio y voy a dejarlos a la escuela—El de ojo azul gruñó ante la petición de su madre y negó mientras se tomaba todo el platón de cereal con leche como ebrio empinándose una cerveza, pasándosela de un trago como todo buen vaquero del viejo oeste.

—No dejarás solo a papá, mamá. Yo puedo llevarlos así que tranquila ¿Sí? —Y de la nada el joven sintió una colleja, ahora sabía de dónde demonios sacó el puño fuerte.

—No me moriré Shuuzou así que por única vez en tu vida cállate y deja que alguien más haga algo por ti—El aludido iba a responder pero una caricia en sus cabellos de su padre le hizo chistar por lo bajo—Anda, vete a la escuela que nosotros llevamos a tus hermanos y échale el ojo a una linda chica o te quedarás aquí por siempre. De una vez te digo que yo no cuidaré tus noventa gatos—Shuuzou solo rió al escuchar a su padre. Ese hombre era tan…No sabría qué haría sin él.

—Está bien, ya me voy. No te olvides de tomar tus medicinas, viejo y mamá, recuerda que nada de cosas verdes que le adelgacen la sangre—Los padres del ex capitán de Teiko solo rieron al escucharlo. Definitivamente le quedaba ese puesto a la perfección—Ya me voy mocosos. Shizuko, si las niñas no quieren jugar contigo ¿Qué harás?

—Les haré el movimiento que me enseñaste y luego haré que Annie les dé una colleja como tú lo haces—La niña de unos seis años movió la cabeza de su muñeca, Annie, a modo de afirmación. Nijimura mayor sonrió porque su hermana era su favorita por ese tipo de cosas.

—Bien y tú, Shun. No quiero que llegues a casa después de las nueve de la noche o te buscaré, te encontraré y te traeré arrastrando de los cojones a casa, después te los cortaré, los meteré a un calcetín y te golpearé con ellos ¿Entendido? Y nada de peleas o quien te dejará más golpeado que nada seré yo—El menor de ojo azul hizo un mohín al escucharlo, riendo segundos después.

—Sí, mamá—Shuuzou le dio una colleja a su hermano y agarró su mochila para partir rumbo a su nueva escuela.

Nijimura caminaba despreocupadamente por la calle, suspirando de volver al viejo bullicio de Tokio; uno muy distinto al de LA pero igual de movido o hasta más, al menos por allá te encontrabas vagos, chicos playeros que se volaban clases para ir a la playa, gente rapeando o chicos jugando basketball callejero, en contraste con Japón donde solo existía el trabajo y la escuela, casi no había divertidos vagos drogados que te querían vender una bolsita de arena diciendo que era heroína o una variante además de que las jaulas de basketball estaban vacías porque todos iban rumbo a sus escuelas u oficinas…Bah, que mierda.

El azabache siguió caminando a paso lento hasta que escuchó el sonido de un balón golpear la reja de la cancha de basketball callejero, provocando que el chico fuera corriendo a la jaula de dónde provino ese glorioso sonido que no escuchaba desde que regresó de Los Ángeles.

— ¡Kuroko! Cabrón. Te he dicho que no dejes a tu perro por acá, casi lo piso—Exclamó Kagami muerto de miedo junto al perro que le sonreía y brincaba para lamerlo, paralizando al pobre pelirrojo que estaba a nada de gritar como niñita de no ser por su novio que agarraba al cachorro.

—Pero Nigou solo quiere amor tuyo, Kagami-kun—El de ojo rojo agarró la cabeza de su novio con una mano y la aplastó—Kagami-kun, eso duele—Replicó el de cabello celeste al sentir la mano del otro presionarle.

—Vete al demonio, pedazo de—Pero no pudo acabar porque una patada cayó a su estómago.

— ¡No vuelvas a lastimar a alguien más pequeño que tú, maldito grandulón! —El de cabellos celestes fue corriendo a donde cayó su novio para ayudarle a levantarse—Tsk, y tú todavía vas y lo ayudas ¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso desarrollaste Estocolmo* en secundaria, Kuroko? —El mencionado abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar esa voz y ver bien de quien se trataba…Esa figura imponente de cabellos negros con la boca de esa manera y una banda de los colores del arcoíris…

— ¿Nijimura-senpai? —Preguntó Kuroko anonadado, olvidándose por un momento de su novio que yacía en sus brazos medio atontado por la patada voladora recibida— ¿Es usted? —El azabache bufó al escuchar esa estúpida pregunta.

—Te creía más listo, mocoso. Es obvio que soy yo ¿Quién más puede dar esas patadas para proteger a sus tontos y desesperantes kohais? Solo yo puedo golpear a mis bebés tontos—Kuroko sonrió al verlo y ayudó a levantar a su novio que seguía medio atontado.

—Él es mi novio, Kagami-kun. Y no me molestaba ni nada solo que le dan miedo los perros y vio a Tetsuya Dos y se espantó—Nijimura soltó una carcajada al escuchar eso. Un tipo de casi dos metros, musculoso, pelirrojo y con cejas raras tenía pánico de un perrito que no llegaba ni al año de vida. Ver para creer. Kagami se sonrojó y chasqueó la lengua molesto mientras desviaba la mirada, ahora era burla del mayor que ni conocía y aparte Nigou le lamió la mejilla. Estúpido perro y estúpido Kuroko que lo hacían ver como tonto—Pero ¿Por qué tiene el uniforme de Seirin, senpai? —El azabache dejó de reír y miró al par de novios que tenían el mismo uniforme que él ¡Hasta el perro! Ese par sí que le sorprendía.

—Porque soy alumno de Seirin desde este año—Kagami frunció el ceño y gruñó. Perfecto. El tipo que lo creía un bobalicón que le tenía miedo a perritos y que, aparte, golpeaba como ninja sería su senpai ¿Algo más? Pues sí. Sintió como su pie se iba mojando lentamente ¿Acaso se había orinado del miedo? No, no era tan miedoso con el perrito de su novio para que sucediera eso así que bajó la mirada para notar que el pedazo de saco con pelos le estaba orinando mientras dirigía una mala mirada a Nijimura.

—Parece que tu perro marca territorio con tu novio—Dijo Nijimura entre risas al ver como el pequeño perrito le miraba feo mientras gruñía y orinaba al asqueado y miedoso pelirrojo que no podía estar más rojo de pena—Tranquilo, chico. No estoy interesado en este pelirrojo. Es muy gorilón para mí—La mirada del perro se calmó pero aún así seguía orinando para delimitar que no le entregaría a Kagami a nadie más que a su dueño.

Por su parte, Kagami miraba a Kuroko implorando piedad y salvamento pero lo único que consiguió era que el de cabellos celestes le tomara dos mil fotos y le mandara un mensaje al ruidoso de Kise diciendo que le debía ahora tres malteadas de vainilla extra grandes porque perdió la apuesta de que Nigou amaba a Kagami.

—Bueno…Un gusto, soy Nijimura Shuuzou—Kagami entrecerró sus ojos al tratar de recordar de dónde demonios se le hacía familiar ese nombre—Ex capitán del equipo de basketball de Teiko y ahora, repatriado de Los Ángeles—Dijo con una leve risa, en realidad solo había vuelto a su lugar de origen pero eso colaba mucho al decirlo, lo hacía sonar como un chico malo.

— ¡Usted es el capitán que controló a todos los milagros! —Nijimura rió con egocentrismo, quizá el bobalicón de los perritos no era tan malo—Demonios, mis respetos. Si yo a veces no puedo con Kuroko y peor tantito cuando se juntan Midorima, Kise y Aomine…Usted merece una maldita estatua por controlarlos y aparte al imbécil de Haizaki. Es más, si se postula para presidente votaría por usted—Nijimura solo siguió riendo al escuchar al pelirrojo alabarle por controlar a esos monstruos—En especial a Akashi ¡Joder! Cuando nos conocimos casi me clava unas tijeras—Entonces la risa se cortó y Nijimura levantó una de sus cejas algo sorprendido ¿Akashi? ¿Akashi Seijuurou? ¿Su Akashi Seijuurou? El azabache iba a debatir pero Kuroko se puso frente a él y le habló.

—Luego hablaremos de eso porque se nos hace tarde para el primer día—Nijimura gruñó al ser sacado de tema tan abruptamente y agarró nuevamente su maleta para caminar junto a sus nuevos compañeros de equipo y escuela, dejando de lado el tema de las tijeras; estaba bien que a veces al pelirrojo se le iba la mano con eso de los castigos pero no lo creía capaz de apuntarle con unas tijeras a Kagami además ¿Por qué lo haría? Se veía que el chico era manso y menso…Solo le faltaba tener tez morena para que se terminara de parecer a Aomine. Juraba que hasta el mismo brillo tenía en sus ojos al ver a Kuroko o al jugar basketball pero eso era otra historia también, después se llevaría a vagar a Kuroko con él para que le pusiera al día de las cosas en Japón porque parecía que era una gran historia la que se perdió por andar en Los Ángeles con su familia y Tatsuya de fiesta en fiesta o de cancha en cancha.

Los tres chicos caminaron rumbo a Seirin hablando de basketball, la NBA, espantando a Kagami en el camino con los perros tamaño caballo que se cruzaban al asustadizo pelirrojo que se ponía a temblar y correr para abrazar a su novio por la espalda para que le protegiera, en ese instante hasta sus "músculos" servían, de paso Nigou les ladraba a los perros con una mirada enojada, ahuyentándolos y ganando un poco mas de aprecio en el corazón del pelirrojo, claro que cuando eso sucedía, Nijimura se botaba de risa y luego ladraba gruñía como perro solo para molestar a Kagami, el cual no soltó a Kuroko del brazo en todo el trayecto restante.

Por cierto,KnB le pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki,no a mí (Ay :c )


	2. Hasta al rato,papá

¡Hey! Ya llegué con un nuevo capi de este adorable (Ay ajá) fic *corazoncito* Espero que les esté gustando y si no actualizo muy seguido es porque tengo escuela y ella me mata lentamente (Lo mismo con otros fics) Disculpen en serio pero trataré de apurarme además ya falta poco para que salga de vacaciones,solo aguante un poco (?) Antes que nada,agradezco su apoyo y sus Rw's que dicen que aman a Niji (Todos lo amamos) y que le ven futuro a esta historia por lo poco que hay sé,es terrible que haya tan poco pero por eso también me esfuerzo un poco más,para que a todos les guste (Soné muy gay (?)) y dentro de poco se verá cuando los demás se enteren de que Niji ha vuelto~

En fin,en serio agradezco sus lecturas,fav's,follow's y Rw' siento halagada cuando me los dejan así que sin más por el momento,les dejo el fic.

¡Gracias por leer! Y disfruten~

* * *

Al llegar a la escuela Shuuzou suspiró, ya no entraría y vería el relajado ambiente americano de su preparatoria pública de Los Ángeles si no que entraría a formación al patio y debería ponerse bien el uniforme a no ser que quisiera una suspensión. El joven refunfuñó por lo bajo y se acomodó su chaqueta recordando como un día en un "verdad o reto" él tuvo que pasearse por la escuela en ropa interior de los colores del arcoíris mientras uno de sus amigos tuvo que ir vestido de caballo, fueron la bomba y no les hicieron nada, al contrario, hasta salieron en el periódico escolar pero ahora si llegaba en calzones lo expulsaban del colegio por daños a la moral y mil cosas más.

—Nigou, cállate ¿Sí? Como lo practicamos—Nijimura frunció el ceño preguntándose qué demonios hacía el perro de su compañero menor en la maleta y otra ¿Cómo mierda cabía ahí? En teoría debería traer libros, cuadernos o algo pero nada…Quizá era algo como la bolsa mágica de Doraemon o se creía Mary Poppins o simplemente era un flojonazo que no trajo nada por su perrito pero eso era imposible, Kuroko era el tierno niñito invisible con cara de bebé que traía todo y vomitaba, el chico era demasiado bueno como para no traer cuadernos solo por su…Entonces Nijimura gruñó, era cierto que Kuroko era todo eso pero también tenía corazón de pollo así que su hipótesis de que no traía nada era acertada tomando en cuenta el carácter del de cabellos celestes.

—Vamos Kuroko y senpai, debemos ir a formarnos—El azabache asintió apesumbrado al escuchar a Kagami, en serio odiaba verse con ese uniforme, se veía muy imbécil y ñoño, un día Himuro le dijo que con saco se veía como muñequito de pastel, claro que Nijimura le metió una colleja de las buenas y le aventó el balón a la cara. Nadie le decía muñequito de pastel y salía ileso, a menos que fuera Akashi…Él era punto y aparte.

Justo al llegar vio como todos se formaban casi perfectamente, el azabache se sorprendió de que no hubiera un listillo por ahí queriendo hacer algo idiota u otro al que simplemente le valía tres bolas de arroz la formación y se quedaba sentado o jugando basketball, como él con sus amigos. Todo en perfecto orden. El director dio la bienvenida, un discurso súper aburrido de la escuela, juventud, trabajo, bla, bla, bla…Excepto cuando llegó al club de basketball, ahí Nijimura sintió su estómago revolotear y sus azules ojos brillaron con una sonrisa intensa escuchando como de la voz de ese viejo amargado podía sentir la emoción de que Seirin había ganado la Winter Cup y ahora querían ir a defender su victoria esa primavera ¡Eso era genial! El señor relató cómo venció a uno de los "reyes" del basketball, a escuelas veteranas y a la mejor escuela de baskteball en la tradición del torneo invernal. Nijimura se moría de excitación al escuchar eso ya que reafirmaba que su elección con Seirin había sido muy buena. Al final el señor dijo que estaba orgulloso del club de baloncesto y que todo ese día sería para que se inscribieran a sus actividades extraescolares y al día siguiente iniciarían las verdaderas clases además de que fueran a los tablones para ver en qué clase les tocaba, de menos eso era lo bueno de Japón.

Nijimura entonces comenzó a vagar por la escuela, encontrando el tablón de clases donde su nombre estaba escrito en kanji y no en romaji además de ir en la clase "b" de tres clases de tercero, cosa buena considerando que en América lo que le enseñaron era distinto, aunque ya sabía algunas cosas de las que le iban a dar ese año pues ya había iniciado tercero de preparatoria en Los Ángeles.

— ¡Oh! Nos tocó juntos, Hyuuga—Dijo Kiyoshi con una boba sonrisa al ver el tablón de la clase b, sintiendo poco después un golpe que le hizo sobarse como si no hubiera mañana, sorprendiendo a Nijimura porque ese golpe debía venir de alguien que imponía.

— ¡Cállate, idiota! Te he dicho que no grites—Regañó el azabache con molestia acomodando sus gafas segundos después para afirmar la información de Kiyoshi—También nos tocó con…Riko—Entonces el de lentes se sonrojó al leer el nombre de la castaña porque desde hace una semana eran novios y aún se sonrojaba al recordar eso.

—Estaremos de nuevo—Ahora era Izuki el que veía el tablón de la clase b—Me alegra que estemos juntos seis años seguidos Hyuuga. Seguido como el vino—El azabache sacó su libretita de rimas y chistes con una bonita sonrisa y anotó la rima que se le ocurrió.

—Izuki, guarda tu libreta y muérete—Nijimura tenía una ceja alzada por lo peculiar que era ese grupito que serían sus nuevos compañeros desde el día siguiente. Entonces Nijimura recordó que ahora que había acabado la formación ya podía abrirse la boba chaqueta y desacomodarse un poco el pelo además de subirse una manga para que se dejara ver su muñequera de los colores del arcoíris que tenía desde Teiko además de sacar su nuevo colguije que recibió de regalo el día anterior de su Akashi.

Los tres chicos siguieron bromeando mientras Nijimura los veía a modo de análisis pensando en cómo entrar a la conversación…Quizá si decía que venía de América todo se arreglaría, decir que eres extranjero siempre es tema de conversación. Ya armada su frase internamente y repetida mil veces, el de ojo azul decidió caminar hacia los chicos que seguían platicando como si nada –aparentemente- porque se habían dado cuenta de la mirada de Nijimura minutos atrás pero simplemente decidieron ignorarla ya que podría ser solo un chico tímido. El azabache en cuestión de segundos ya estaba parado frente a ellos con su típica expresión de seriedad, suspiró una vez y habló.

—Hola, soy Nijimura Shuuzou y seré su compañero—Ahora sonaba como estúpido porque en su mente decía "Hey, mi nombre es Nijimura Shuuzou. Un placer conocerles…Soy su compañero de clases y espero llevarme bien con ustedes" Claro que nada de eso salió y todo empeoró al fruncir el ceño por su estupidez.

—Hola, él es Hyuuga, él Izuki y yo soy Kiyoshi ¡Un gusto, Nijimura! —El castaño sonrió amablemente a Nijimura que balbuceaba algunas cosas sin sentido porque quería sonreír pero se vería muy bobo—Veo que ahora tendremos dos miembros de Teiko en el club de basketball ¿Eh? Entonces los apoyaré con más fuerza desde la banca—Hyuuga e Izuki terminaron de sentir como el veinte les caía al escuchar a Kiyoshi con una sonrisa confiada mientras le daba un apretón de manos al azabache que lucía anonadado por no poder unir bien cables.

— ¿Nijimura Shuuzou? ¿Capitán de Teiko durante tres años y de "La generación de los milagros"? —Preguntó Izuki al recordar vagamente en uno de sus juegos de secundaria como ese chico hace años los hacía pedazos con su agilidad y rapidez.

—El mismo pero ¿Cómo saben quién soy yo? —Nijimura era algo lento procesando algunas cosas, como el amor y que alguien le dijera que lo conocía, después de unos segundos todo dentro de él coincidió— ¿Son del equipo de basketball de Seirin? —Preguntó con curiosidad ya que quería asegurarse de que fuera la verdad y no simplemente lo conocían por alguna revista.

—Sí, soy el capitán Hyuuga Junpei; Izuki es la base y Kiyoshi era nuestro pívot pero por su operación en su rodilla estará desde la banca—Nijimura entrecerró los ojos por los rostros ligeramente familiares y se asombró al ver que ese castaño con mirada confiada era uno de los "Reyes sin corona" Ahora sabía porque ese equipo era particularmente fuerte.

—Me alegra conocerles y que vayamos en la misma clase—Dijo Nijimura con una ligera sonrisa de que sus nuevos amigos fueran del equipo de baloncesto de la escuela.

—Sí, la entrenadora también va en nuestra clase—Con esa afirmación de Kiyoshi, Hyuuga se puso rojo nuevamente al recordar que su novia iba en su clase…Oh, le daba tanta pena pero una boba sonrisa se formó en su rostro, haciendo reír a Izuki por lo bajo antes de que sintiera un golpe de Hyuuga por burlarse de él. Nijimura por lo mientras se sorprendía más ya que no sopesaba de que la entrenadora fuera de su año, pensaba que sería una persona experimentada y mayor pero fue grande su sorpresa al saber que no era así.

—Bueno, vamos al stand del club para que te inscribas Nijimura—Hyuuga se levantó junto a Izuki y el azabache asintió ante lo que dijo su capitán. Se sentía raro que alguien de su edad le diera órdenes ya que en karate era cinta negra y en Los Ángeles se ganó el puesto de capitán en la escuela en cuestión de meses tras derrotar en un uno a uno al antiguo capitán y en el juego callejero casi nunca había capitán y si lo había, era él así que eso de recibir órdenes de quienes no fueran sus padres o maestros le costaba un poco.

El azabache se quitó la chaqueta al sentir el calor y subió las mangas de su camisa para lucir su muñequera además de desabrocharse la camisa, dejando ver su camiseta roja que estaba debajo de ella. Muchas chicas se le quedaban viendo y susurraban, después de todo, el joven era alto, atlético, de complexión normal, tenía ojo azul y era guapo además de que el rumor de que venía de América ya se había esparcido por la escuela y ahora todos lo veían como si de él salieran chispas u otro brazo.

Los chicos amablemente le enseñaron lo básico de la escuela, como el baño donde Nijimura casi se confunde por olvidar los kanjis; la cafetería que lucía tan distinta a la americana llena de grafittis, sillas algo gastadas y unas rotas además de comida pegada al techo; los vestidores, la alberca, los salones donde tomarían clase y al final las canchas de los varios deportes que practicaban hasta llegar a su amado gimnasio donde practicaban basketball, llegando poco después al stand de basketball.

—Oh, senpais, ya los estábamos esperando—Dijo Kagami que estaba sentado junto a Kuroko, tomados de la mano debajo de la mesa mientras miraban a la entrenadora y Tsuchida entregando volantes a los chicos nuevos—Ya tenemos tres inscripciones de chicos nuevos ¿No es bueno? —Kuroko sonrió emocionado a lo que dijo su novio antes de darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla solo para sonrojarlo.

Nijimura hizo una leve mueca de molestia al verlos ya que Kuroko seguía siendo para él ese pequeño bebé con cara de no saber ni abrocharse las agujetas y contra el que todos se golpeaban por no verlo, así que inconscientemente gruñó fuertemente, haciendo que ambos se separaran e Izuki riera por ver como Hyuuga también mataba con la mirada a la pareja pero él a Kuroko, ya que a pesar de su cara de "no mato ni a la mosca" el chico pervertía a su Kagami que era muy inocente para su corpulencia, mientras que Kiyoshi solo sonreía y sacaba fotos para compartirlas con Riko, Mitobe y Koganei que eran del club de fans de Kagami y Kuroko.

—A-Ahh…L-Lo sentimos—Dijo Kagami apenado y rojo por el beso de su novio en su mejilla—Kuroko idiota, te he dicho que en público no—Kuroko sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y le robó un beso a Kagami antes de volver a su estoica expresión. Izuki rió aún más junto con Kiyoshi, que le subía el pulgar a Kuroko en modo de aprobación, pero los azabaches…Ellos eran punto y aparte…Ambos estaban que echaban humo por la cabeza y fuego por la boca porque sus pequeños bebés estaban siendo pervertidos por su novio, claro que cada uno protegía a uno de los chicos y si no fuera porque Kiyoshi les abrazó, seguramente habrían ido a matar a la "parejita de oro" de Seirin.

—Ya, ya, lo importante es que Nijimura se registre ¿No? A eso venimos—Ambos chicos gruñeron y retomaron la compostura segundos después de su ataque de "padres celosos".

Nijimura tomó una hoja y comenzó a llenarla.

"Nombre: Nijimura Shuuzou."

"Edad: 18 años."

"Tipo de sangre: A positivo"

"Instituto previo: Los Angeles high school."

"¿Has jugado previamente? Sí"

Pff, esa encuesta era algo boba para el azabache, creía que le iban a preguntar cómo en América. Su estatura, peso, experiencia, cuántos pies corría en cinco segundos, su eficacia a la hora de los tiros, bandejas anotadas, triples, índice de masa corporal y más.

"Si has jugado ¿Qué posición? Alero"

"¿Cuáles son tus motivos?"

En esa parte Nijimura se quedó pensando un poco acerca de los motivos que tenía para unirse al club de basketball, después de todo, también era bueno en karate pero no se sentía lo mismo golpear a alguien que lanzar el balón y botarlo, recibir pases y luego encestar para la victoria…Ese era su porqué de seguir ahí, además, debía encontrarse con alguien.

"Quiero jugar con todos para ser el mejor de Japón y encontrarme con Akashi Seijuurou"

Nijimura al leer su respuesta se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada gruñendo, eso se veía muy…Conmovedor y enamoradizo así que agregó "Y jugar con Himuro Tatsuya en un uno a uno" entonces sonrió y le entregó su hoja a Kagami, fulminándolo con la mirada al ver que Kuroko estaba recargado en su hombro, haciendo que Kagami tragara saliva y asintiera algo nervioso a la clara amenaza de "Lo tocas, te mato" de su nuevo e intimidante senpai que sabía karate.

—Creo que es todo, Nijimura-senpai. Ahora puede ir a comer algo con los demás senpais y regresar en una hora para el entrenamiento—Dijo Kuroko mientras se separaba de Kagami y leía su solicitud, sonriendo con nostalgia al recordar tantos tiempos en Teiko, como cuando una vez jugaron a la familia y Akashi era la mamá mientras que Nijimura era el papá que le daba de collejas a los hijos bobos y al perro…Antes de que todos se volvieran unos monstruos de hielo.

—Bien, entonces ahora vuelvo, enano—Contestó Nijimura mientras agarraba su mochila del año pasado que estaba algo gastada pero perfecta para seguir con él ese año además de traer varios dibujos que sus amigos le hicieron en ella para que no los olvidara.

—Hasta al rato, papá—Susurró Kuroko con su misma sonrisa nostálgica mientras que Nijimura se hacía de la vista gorda y caminaba hacia los chicos de tercero que iban en su salón, sonriendo suavemente al recordar como ese día todos jugaron a la familia.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Un día normal en Teiko estaba transcurriendo esa vez. Nijimura había suspendido el entrenamiento de primera categoría porque los de segundo y tercero tenían examen, de esa manera solo él y los mocosos de primero entrenarían, cosa a la cual no le veía sentido por lo que decidió que un día de descanso no le vendría mal. Él, a diferencia de sus compañeros, no presentaría dicho examen teórico de educación física por estar en basketball, ser presidente del comité de educación física y aparte dar algunas clases muestra de vez en cuando en karate.

Gracias a sus habilidades físicas, el joven caminaba despreocupadamente por el gimnasio de regreso a su casa ya que le había avisado al entrenador de la suspensión del entrenamiento. Por fin libre una tarde después de tanto tiempo ¿Qué haría? ¿Compraría ese CD de su banda favorita o quizá iría a jugar tenis de mesa en el parque? Quizá iría a comer como bestia arroz frito en algún restaurante o adelantaría sus deberes de matemáticas para rascarse la panza el fin de semana. Todo le sonaba tan tentador y divertido porque ese día estaba libre de ir a golpear a Haizaki o de corretearlo hasta encontrarlo y luego patearlo hasta que se le acalambrara la pierna ¡Libre de eso! El chico aspiró con una sonrisa en su rostro el aire de verano y caminó rumbo a la salida del gimnasio hasta que escuchó unas vocecitas que se le hacían muy conocidas.

—Nijimura-senpai, Nijimura-senpai—El azabache carraspeó un poco porque ya se quería ir y volteó a ver a quienes lo llamaban. Eran dos niños de primero y lo peor, ambos eran su maldita debilidad.

—Nijimura-senpai ¿Quiere jugar con nosotros? —Preguntó Kuroko con su aguda y débil vocecita mientras jadeaba sonrojado por el esfuerzo de correr.

—Por favor, usted nos falta—Y el otro era Akashi Seijuurou, el "príncipe" de la escuela. Un niño rico, talentoso, inteligente, capaz, lindo… ¡No! Bueno, el chico era muy lindo pero ese pensamiento hizo que Nijimura se sonrojara y viera a Kuroko que seguía jadeando por el esfuerzo.

—Tsk—El azabache chasqueó la lengua y gruñó un poco. Esos de primero sabían dar golpes bajos. Mandaban a los niños por los que tenía debilidad para que jugara con ellos, eso era trampa—Ya qué pero no mucho porque quiero ir a comer ¿Entendieron mocosos? —El par sonrió emocionado y sus ojos brillaron como si les hubieran dado un premio, en especial los orbes rojos de Akashi que irradiaban más luz que el sol mientras sus mejillas se ponían a tono con sus cabellos.

Ambos le tomaron de la mano a Nijimura y trotaron rumbo a la azotea de la escuela -que estaba vacía por las actividades extraescolares- donde se encontraban los demás niños de primero con Momoi.

— ¡Ah, Nijimuracchi! Qué bien que vino—Exclamó Kise con una sonrisa en lo que iba corriendo a abrazar a Kuroko y a su mayor pero una colleja del último lo hizo alejarse graciosamente—Que cruel es, senpai—Nijimura gruñó e inconscientemente solo soltó la mano de Kuroko para que se fuera corriendo hacia los brazos de su amado Aomine…Quizá el deporte le mataba las neuronas a Kuroko.

— ¿A qué quieren jugar? Rápido que quiero comer—Akashi estaba más que rojo y con una bonita sonrisa en su rostro que solo hizo gruñir a Midorima antes de que desviara la mirada.

—Es que queremos jugar a la familia pero necesitábamos a alguien más para que fuera el papá—Explicó Momoi tal como en el plan ya que al ser chica, no le tocarían collejas—Akashi-kun será la mamá—El azabache hasta ese entonces cayó en cuenta de que no lo había soltado y un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas después de la sonrisa que Akashi le dirigió—Yo seré la hija, Mu-kun será el hijo, Tetsu-kun será el bebé, Aomine-kun será el novio que se quiere robar al bebé—Al decir eso los sentidos paternales de Nijimura se activaron al instante, dirigiéndole una mirada de profundo odio a Aomine que era igual de lento que su "suegro" para comprender algunas cosas—Midorin será el mayordomo y Ki-chan será el perro—Kise solo replicó con un divertido puchero y lágrimas falsas el porqué era un perro pero la caricia de Kuroko en su cabello le hizo ladrar al instante, claro que Aomine le jaló el cabello para que se apartara de su novio.

Nijimura se quedó perplejo ante la explicación, más bien, el modo en que la otra lo explicaba como si fuera el clima además ¿No estaban ya grandecitos para jugar a eso? Estaba bien que fueran aún unos niños con cara de bebés pero jugar a la casita lo hacía él a los… ¿Cinco años? A los trece ya golpeaba gente como maldito sádico y comenzaba a jugar baloncesto pero bueno…Solo lo haría por ver sonreír a Akashi como lo hizo…Y por alegrar a los demás, claro está.

—Bi-Bien…N-No tengo nada mejor que hacer así que juguemos—Todos celebraron que su mayor les ayudara menos Midorima, lucía algo molesto mientras se acomodaba las gafas, gruñendo por lo bajo algo inentendible que Nijimura le restó importancia ya que Akashi apretaba su mano y le sonreía.

—Cuide por favor de mí, Nijimura-san—El azabache se sonrojó un poco más y asintió apenado, rascando su nuca para liberar lo que la sonrisa de Akashi causaba en su estómago…Ese niño siempre le metía en aprietos.

—Ahora mamá y papá irán a dormirse a su habitación para que el mayordomo los despierte—Midorima bufó al escuchar eso de Momoi pero no pudo hacer nada más que dejarse acomodar el moño por la de cabello rosa mientras Nijimura y Akashi iban a acostarse a la "cama" con almohadas-lucky ítem de Midorima-y unas cobijas que Kise pidió prestadas al club de teatro.

Nijimura quitó la cobija de una parte de la cama para que su "esposa" se recostara, tapándolo amorosamente antes de que él se recostara a su lado por debajo de la cobija, abrazándolo de la cintura hacia su persona solo para sentirlo cerca…Si el pelirrojo reclamaba le iba a echar toda la culpa al juego pero, a diferencia de lo que esperaba, Akashi lucía solamente sonrojado y con una sonrisa muy linda en su rostro…Una particular que hacía latir aceleradamente su corazón, así que antes de hacer alguna estupidez, decidió cerrar los ojos y fingir dormir.

Segundos después, Midorima algo molesto llegó a mover delicadamente a Akashi, hablándole con cariño y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas que tornó sus frases en balbuceos mal cortados.

—Gracias por despertarme, Midorima. Ahora puedes retirarte, yo despertaré al señor de la casa—La felicidad del de cabellos verdes se esfumó al escuchar esas palabras de un sonrojado Akashi que acariciaba el cabello de Nijimura como un tesoro precioso. El mayordomo bufó y se acomodó los lentes antes de salir de la "recámara" —Despierta Shuuzou—Nijimura estaba que se moría de pena, por algún raro motivo sentía mariposas en su estómago y eso le molestaba, quizá solo se había enfermado del estómago o algo así. Raro—Shuuzou, es hora de que vayas a bañarte—Akashi como buen esposo que era, le dio de besos en la mejilla hasta que llegó a rozar sus labios, momento en el que Nijimura saltó como cohete con la cara color grana y los ojos muy abiertos.

—Ya estoy despierto ¡Vamos a levantar a esos flojonazos! —Akashi suspiró con una sonrisa al ver a Nijimura y fue junto a él a donde estaba Kuroko siendo asfixiado en un abrazo por Momoi y Aomine junto a un dormido Murasakibara que tenía encima a Kise con collar de perro. Toda una familia— ¡Oye tú! Quita las manos de mi bebé—Nijimura le dio una colleja a Aomine para que soltara a Kuroko, el cual solo tomó aire agradeciendo que el azabache le haya salvado de morir sin aire. Momoi se apartó sola y a Kise le tocó la peor parte ya que Aomine cayó sobre de él por el golpe bien dado por su "suegro".

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron jugando, yendo al "centro comercial" para comprar cosas para Momoi y Kuroko, Aomine tratando de tan siquiera tomarle la mano a su novio que ya casi tenía puesto un cinturón de castidad por Nijimura, Murasakibara siendo alimentado por Akashi con dulces por ser un niño bueno, paseando a Kise-que humillantemente se puso en cuatro porque Kuroko lo pidió-por la azotea, haciendo una "cena formal" donde Aomine pedía la mano del chico fantasma, Midorima sirviendo fielmente a la familia, especialmente a Akashi…Cosa que le causaba un sabor amargo de boca a Nijimura pero que dejó pasar de momento, seguro era reflujo por el dolor que sintió un rato atrás cuando estaba acostado junto a Akashi.

Al final de la tarde los ocho estaban recostados en la azotea mirando el atardecer que se ponía frente a ellos. Justo ese instante fue el que Akashi aprovechó para cumplir el verdadero objetivo de ese juego…Besar a Nijimura. Ese juego lo había recordado de cuando era niño y como Momoi y Kise hablaban de algo absurdo porque estaban aburridos, Akashi lo propuso pensando que llegaría justo a esa situación donde Nijimura y él se besaban.

—Shuuzou…—Susurró Akashi sobre los labios de Nijimura al ver cómo los últimos rayos del día daban su adiós a Japón hasta el siguiente día. El pelirrojo estaba más que convencido de que quería ese beso de su amor platónico pero el azabache era punto y aparte, él creía que solo sufría del estómago y que apenas se manifestaba así que tener al serio vice capitán respirando en sus labios le hizo temblar. Sus hormonas tomaron el puesto unos segundos y el de ojo azul selló el contacto de ambos labios durante un par de segundos antes de separarse con el rostro rojo y sus pupilas contraídas, mirando a sus "hijos" los cuales solo aplaudían y celebraban que sus padres se habían dado un beso, todos menos el mayordomo que optó por quitarse bruscamente el ridículo moño que traía y apretarlo entre sus vendados dedos.

—Felicidades papá—Dijo Kuroko antes de tomar la mano de su novio para bajar ya del tejado por la hora que era. Nijimura solo se quedó pasmado pensando en porqué le habían gustado tanto esos suaves y cálidos labios del pequeño pelirrojo, pensando que quizá debía estar grave porque hasta su corazón latía a un ritmo muy acelerado…Quizá sí estaba enfermo pero por Akashi Seijuurou aunque él no se diera cuenta hasta tiempo después.

* * *

*Estocolmo:Es un síndrome donde el atacado se enamora de su atacante.

Lo siento,fue del capi pasado ¡Disculpen!


End file.
